The Deepest Passion
by Live and Imagine
Summary: Takes up after Aang and Katara kiss at the end of the series. Kataang Warning !LEMON! - oh and Please review flamers accepted, I use them to roast my story to perfection. Chapter 3 Up !Lemon! R'N'R. The Chapter 4 I have up now is an Authors Note. R
1. Passion

Aang and Katara finished kissing and looked into each other's eyes. They both saw passion and love stirring beneath the surface. Aang smiled up at Katara, "I guess you're not confused anymore."

"No, I don't think I really ever was," She blushed and looked away, "I think what I was feeling was love."

"I love you to, Katara," Aang kissed her again, and felt electricity move through his body. They pulled away and Katara was still blushing, "I guess we should get back inside before they miss us."

"They are probably still fussing over Sokka's painting," Katara looked back to the tea shop, Aang followed her gaze. Everyone was still focusing on the paper in front of Sokka, and Suki was pointing at something on the page.

Aang brought his eyes back to Katara, "Still I think we should get back."

"Okay." As soon as she said it Aang grabbed her hand and led her back to the shop.

Once inside they could hear the conversation Suki was still pointing things out to Sokka, "It's just that me _firebending_. We just got done fighting firebenders. No offence Zuko."

He shrugged, "None taken."

Sokka was about to reply when Toph piped up, "Well you two had a good time out there." Aang and Katara both blushed as attention turned to them. Only Mai seemed uninterested that they were holding hands and close together.

"You were spying!" Yelled Katara.

"Hey unlike you I can't just 'look' away remember," Toph held a finger to her eye, "I see all."

"It's not like we are surprised or anything," Said Zuko, "and Toph technically you don't see anything."

Toph chucked a rock at Zuko's head, he yelped and held a hand to his bruised forehead, "oops sorry I couldn't see what I was doing." Zuko stomped off with Mai following.

"So," said Sokka, everyone turned toward him, and Aang felt as his legs turned to jelly, "there is only one thing to do about this . . . Paint another picture! Of you two. How bout it?"

Suki giggled, and Katara groaned before asking, "How long would _that_ take?"

Before Sokka could answer Suki smiled and replied, "With the stick figures he draws, probably not long."

Sokka glared at her, "Oh like you could do better."

"Yes, actually I could."

He poked a finger into her chest, "I'd like to see you try."

"Fine but only if you promise not to cry when I win," everyone laughed, but Sokka growled.

"Okay then," said Sokka grabbing his brush and handing one to Suki, "let's do this. Aang, Katara, stand in the doorway, and prepare for the painting of a lifetime." Aang and Katara looked at each other grimacing, but followed his command.

It only took Sokka a few minutes to draw up what he called a 'masterpiece' but it took Suki a few hours, and it turned out she was very talented. In the end Suki rubbed her victory in Sokka's face, literally. She took her painting and rubbed it all-over his face giving him ink stains, soon after everyone but Aang and Katara went to bed.

By this time it was pitch black out and only a few candles were lit giving the tea shop an eerie glow. Katara got up out of her chair, "Aang maybe we should go to bed to, it's getting pretty late."

"Okay, but one thing before we do."

"What?"

"This," he captured her lips in a quick kiss sending shivers up both their spines.

The pulled away with Aang smiling and Katara blushing, "oh that," said Katara meekly.

Aang took her hand as they headed up the stairs. At the top they made their way down the hallway stealing embarrassed glances at each other. The end of the hallway came with two doors across from each other. Aang looked at Katara and she looked back at him, Katara broke the silence, "Well goodni-"she was cut off when Aang kissed her again more passionately than before.

Aang worked up his courage and let his tongue run against her lips, she opened her mouth to allow him access, he ran his tongue around her mouth. Then he felt as her tongue started to fight back, Aang pushed Katara against her door while their tongues grappled. The he pulled back, "Goodnight, Katara."

Before he could go Katara held him back, "Wait, you could . . . um . . . come in my room." She blushed again, and opened her door, "I mean if you want to."

Aang being only twelve and having been raised by monks, knew nothing of sex so this was nothing that made him nervous, "Sure I'd love to."

Katara seemed a little surprised but said nothing, and stepped aside as Aang entered. Once the door was shut she pulled Aang into a deep kiss.

Aang's P.O.V.

Warning Lemon!

Aang kissed back and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He felt her push up against his body and more importantly his hardening penis. He stiffened momentarily from the pleasure he felt but then continued kissing Katara. She moved her hands from his shoulders to his back and pulled him in closer. He groaned as he felt more pressure on his groin. They kissed for another minute before breaking for air.

Katara led Aang to the bed and sat down he sat down with her. She pulled him into another kiss slowly lying down on her back bringing him down on top of her. Aang although his thoughts were clouded thought this was a strange way to kiss but he said nothing. Then he felt her fingers slip under his cloths he was about to say something when Katara began rubbing his chest, so once again he kept his mouth shut.

Katara began undoing the top of his cloths then pulled them completely off, he came out of the kiss, "What are you doing, Katara?"

He felt her stiffen, "Don't you know?" she asked nervously.

He gazed at her with confused eyes, "Know what?"

A smile crept onto her face, "You really are innocent aren't you?" he continued looking at her questioningly, "Just follow my lead and your instincts will take over."

Aang was about to ask what she meant when she started kissing him again. Then he did as she said and followed her lead. He reached under her shirt and pulled it off of her momentarily breaking their kiss. He heard her sigh before he resumed the kiss. As he set his weight back on her his crotch rubbed against hers and they both gasped in pleasure. Aang did this again and got the same result, but he wanted more. As he wondered how to get more his question was answered as Katara slipped off his sash and pulled down his pants leaving him with only underwear.

Aang pulled back and looked into Katara's deep blue eyes, "Katara I . . . I," he looked away and shook his head then he looked back determined, "Katara, I love you."

"I love you to, Aang."

Aang felt happiness overwhelm him as he started kissing her again. Then remembering he was supposed to follow her lead he pulled off her sash and yanked down her pants. Now only Aang's underwear and Katara's breast and bottom binding separated them. Aang's instincts took control as he undid Katara's breast bindings. He gazed in wonder at her chest and erect nipples, he gave one a squeeze and Katara gasped. He looked up at her and she was blushing. He kissed her and sighed as she ran a finger across his arrow and followed it down his back, avoiding the scar, and down into his underwear.

She gave it a yank and he kicked them off without thinking, then realizing he was naked he covered his full seven inches with his hand and sat up, "Katara what are we doing? Why are we naked? And why is my . . . well this bigger than normal?"

Katara sat up and looked him in the eyes still blushing, Aang shifted to make sure she didn't see his privates, "Well you see when two people love each other they . . . Well they sometimes get naked and . . . um . . . have . . . sex." She blushed deeper and continued, "Sex is when the man's . . . thing gets bigger and he . . . puts it inside the woman." Aang's eyes widened, "This feels good and eventually . . . the man squirts into the woman and this is how a baby is made."

Aang began to blush profusely and turned his back to Katara. This was too much, but he did love her, he reasoned, and it had felt right when they were kissing. Aang thought in silence until suddenly he turned around and kissed Katara taking her by surprise. She fell back and he climbed on top of her. He felt his penis graze her and he gasped at the feeling. Katara noticed and kissed him harder. Then Aang pulled back to undo Katara's bindings once undone he stared at her. He had known the differences between men and women but never thought twice about it until now.

She was beautiful and he couldn't stop staring until Katara shifted beneath him he look up a noticed she was also admiring him. He reached up and ran a hand down her face neck then her rubbed her breast. He stopped as he felt a hand wrap around his manhood. He gasped as she started stroking him. He returned the favor by placing a hand on her womanhood and started rubbing. As she moaned in pleasure he sped up and she gripped him harder.

He felt something and brought his hands down to hers to speed her up. She stopped stroking him, "not yet Aang."

He was about to question when she grabbed his waist and positioned him between her legs. He laid down on her keeping his hips up so not to enter her. Aang kissed her briefly and looked into her eyes she spoke, "Aang this is going to hurt me- oh don't worry only for a second. I'm just warning you." The she smiled and motioned him to go.

He slowly entered her and they both gasped in pleasure. Aang felt her tight warm vagina surround him until he came to a wall. He looked at Katara confused. She once again motioned him to continue. He broke through it and Katara yelped, Aang kissed her and after a moment continued his entry. As he thrust in and out his instincts took over and he bent down and took one of Katara's nipples into his mouth. She moaned as Aang thrust and sucked. Aang felt pleasure spread from his crotch and sped up. Katara tensed beneath him and screamed, her walls contracted around him. He reached orgasm as waves of pleasure washed through him, his tattoos glowed as he pumped his spurts of sperm into Katara. He felt each squirt and trust with it.

As quickly as the feeling came it vanished and he collapsed onto Katara exhausted. She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his head into the crook of her neck, "I love you, Katara."

"I love you to, Aang." And without even pulling out of her Aang fell asleep.


	2. Emotion

_Second Chapter up!_

And I forgot to say this last time but I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara was first to wake, as she cracked her eyes open she saw Aang still on top of her. She looked into his sleeping face, and felt very . . . peaceful. Early rays of sunlight entered through the window, she smiled to herself and gazed out into the sunrise. Aang moaned in his sleep, and she felt something inside of her twitch. She then realized two things. One, Aang had never left her and, two he must be having a _very _good dream.

She blushed as he lightly moaned again. Bringing her hands to his shoulders, Katara shook him, "Aang," she whispered, "Aang wake up."

"Huh?" his eyes opened slightly, then closed so she gave him another shake. This time his eyes opened all the way.

"Good morning," Katara said sweetly.

"Morning," he mumbled as he slowly got off her. She shuttered as he pulled out of her, he saw this, "are you cold?"

She bushed, "um . . . Yeah."

He lay by her side and pulled the blanket, which they hadn't bothered to use last night, over her, "How about now?"

She turned to face him, "Perfect." Katara closed her eyes and started to drift back to sleep when she felt Aang get up, Katara frowned and sat up careful to keep the blanket around her chest, "Where are you going?"

"I thought it would be better if I went back to my room," he said as he put on his cloths, "that way Sokka won't get suspicious."

She felt a little disappointed but knew he was right. Katara laid back down, "Okay, I guess I'll see you in a few hours."

Aang made his way to the door and slipped out as Katara nuzzled into the bed. Once out the door he turned around to an awaiting Toph, "Morning, Twinkle-toes."

"Ahh!" Aang jumped back against the door getting a nice bruise from the doorknob, "Jeez Toph, a little warning next time?" he said rubbing his back.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I was just coming to get you. I felt Sokka getting up, so I came to warn you."

Aang turned deep red, "You know?!"

Toph growled, "Okay, seriously what is with you people! I'll say it nice and slow like. I – can – feel – your – vibrations!" She grinned, "Even girly ones like yours, Twinkle-toes."

"Oh, right," Aang gave a nervous laugh, and tried to sidestep Toph, "well I'm gonna go now it's been a long night." He faked a yawn.

"Oh I bet it has." She replied smugly.

Aang practically ran into his room and quickly shut the door behind him. He let out a sigh before collapsing on the bed. Then slowly descended into sleep.

Katara woke a few hours later and got ready for the day. She also went around the whole room to be sure that any trace of her and Aang's . . . escapade were gone. After she was satisfied she made her way to Aang's room. As she entered his room Aang's eyes flew open and he jumped off the bed, "What! What happened," he looked around and blushed, "oh sorry."

Katara just giggled, "Come on lets go get breakfast," she grabbed his hand and led him down to the shop. The front room was bustling with activity as Iroh waited on the many tables filled with customers, "Good morning Iroh," yelled Katara over the noise of the crowd.

He looked up from his work, "Good morning indeed! Business is booming," he chuckled, "warms my heart to see all these people appreciate the delicate art of tea."

Aang looked around, "Yeah, me to . . . I guess. So where is everyone?"

"They are in the kitchen eating, I had to clear them out to make room for all these customers," he replied happily.

"Okay, thanks Iroh," said Katara as she pulled Aang into the kitchen with her. They immediately stopped to stare at all the drawings of them scattered across the floor. Aang and Katara looked at each other with confused expressions. Katara cast her eyes to Suki and Sokka at the table with paper in front of them, "Sokka! What are you guys doing?"

"Shh! I'm _concentrating,_" he said before turning back to his current drawing.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled threateningly.

"Me and Suki are having a rematch, so that I can prove once and for all that I'm the better drawer-er," he frowned, "Artist! That's the word!"

"Well Mr. Artist take a look at this," Suki held up her drawing and smiled in triumph, "I win – again."

Sokka shook his head stubbornly, "No fare! I was distracted. I would have been finished if Aang and Katara hadn't shown up."

Aang went over to him and picked up his picture, "Sokka I don't think it would have mattered. This doesn't even look like us."

"Ooh let me see," Katara grabbed it and frowned, "did you draw me with a beak?"

Sokka folded his arms, "No! Your making a kissy face at Aang," Katara scowled and ripped it in half, "My painting! Now I'll never win."

"Are you just realizing that?" Toph stepped into the kitchen with Iroh. She was wearing a uniform and had a tray in her hands.

Aang stared at her, "Toph were you . . . actually waiting on people?!"

"Don't be so surprised Twinkle-toes," she grinned, "some people leave great tips."

"What about Zuko?" Katara asked.

Iroh picked a drawing up off the floor, "he went with Mai somewhere, and I wouldn't expect the Fire Nation to sit well with their Fire Lord serving tea. Why did someone draw a platypus-bear holding hands with Momo?"

Suki smiled, "must be one of Sokka's"

"What! Why do you assume that?"

"It says Soykd on the back, I assume that is your hand-writing for Sokka," Sokka mumbled under his breath as he left the room closely followed by Suki, "Wait I didn't mean it. I love your hand-writing it's very . . . unusual."

Katara looked after them, "I hope they make up soon, Sokka can be a little thick headed when it comes to forgetting insults."

Iroh scratched his chin, "I'm sure they will make up."

"They already did," said Toph, "they are making out just up the stairs."

Katara cringed at the thought of her brother making out with someone, "Eew."

"Don't give me that Sugar Queen," she pointed an accusing finger at her, "from what I felt last night I should change your name to Sugar Lips." Toph smirked at her own cleverness.

Katara blushed while Aang shifted nervously and Iroh backed up a little, "Well look at the time, I think I should go." And no sooner said than done, he was back to serving customers.

Once Iroh was gone Katara's blush decreased in intensity, "Toph! Why did you say that?! . . . and in front of Iroh!"

"Oh go cry on your boyfriends shoulder, he might actually listen to you."

"What is your problem!" Katara took a step forward and poked a finger into Toph's chest, "Can't you just be nice for once!?"

Toph slapped her hand away, "Maybe I would be nice if I could get some sleep around here!"

"Oh, come on it was _one_ night Toph."

"For you two, I also have to sit through Sokka with Suki, and Zuko with Ms. Depression."

Aang stepped in, "Okay, I think that's good you two," he pushed them apart and grabbed Katara's hand.

As he pulled Katara to the door she turned back to Toph, "well you're just jealous because you can't get a boyfriend! You and I both know boys don't like to date blind girls." Aang doubled his pace, but it wasn't needed Toph lifted the ground beneath their feet catapulting them into the main room.

Aang stood up and helped Katara to her feet, "Why did you say that Katara? It wasn't very nice."

Katara glared at him, "Oh and _she_ was being nice?"

"No, she was being . . . well Toph," he looked around and noticed everyone was staring at them, "uh, maybe we should go somewhere else. Come on lets go talk in your room."

"No, Aang just leave me alone for a little while, okay?"

He nodded disappointed, "Okay I'll just go find Sokka and do something with him." She nodded curtly and walked away. Aang sighed and left to find Sokka or more preferably, Suki.

Aang wandered around Ba Sing Se for a few hours, checking every place he would expect to find them. A romantic pond, every picnic ground he could find, the dojos, _any_ place that sold boomerangs, he even checked the art studio. Nothing, not a trace. Aang eventually gave up and went back to the shop.

He burst through the door and about ran into Iroh who was cleaning up some spilled tea and – crying? "Excuse me- oh hello Aang. I guess I take up more room than I thought." He gave a half-hearted chuckle as he slapped his belly.

"Hey Iroh, you haven't seen Sokka or Suki have you?" he asked hopefully.

Iroh looked up from poking his stomach, "Wha- oh, as a matter of fact I have, they are up on the roof."

Aang slapped his head, "You can get on the roof!"

"Uh, yeah," he said a little startled at Aang's outburst.

"Thanks Iroh."

"No problem," he whistled as he went back to cleaning up the tea, and Aang rushed to the rooftop.

Aang barged onto the roof just quick enough to catch as Sokka and Suki came out of a kiss, Sokka jumped away from Suki, "Uh hey Aang me and Suki were just . . . talking about . . ."

Suki stepped in front of Sokka, "We were just kissing," and ignoring Sokka's objecting look continued, "very passionately, weren't we _shnookums?_" she said turning to Sokka smiling, he was hiding his face in shame, "You're too easy Sokka. So what's up Aang?"

"I need to talk to you." Replied Aang letting himself smile at the shnookums comment.

Suki nodded, "I'll leave you two alone then."

"Actually I need to talk to you, Suki,"

"What's this about Aang," Sokka gave him a 'get outta here' look, "we were in the middle of something."

Aang looked at Suki, "Alone,"

Sokka's face fell, "Oh okay Aang I'll just leave you to talk alone with my girlfriend, no problem," he said sarcastically.

"Great," Aang thought he was being serious, he had recently begun tuning out Sokka's sarcasm.

Sokka's eye twitched and he took a breath as if to argue but said, "Fine, whatever, see if I care," and stomped off.

Suki waited until Sokka was gone before asking, "Now that he's gone will you tell me what this is about?"

"Katara," Aang looked at her sadly.

"Oh," Suki scratched the back of her head, "did you have a fight?"

"I'm not sure," seeing Suki's confused expression he elaborated a little, "she had a fight with Toph, both were overreacting to stuff the other said. Toph was being, Toph, and poked fun at us for," Aang pondered if he should tell her but decided against it, ". . . being a couple, and Katara got mad and at the end said something really awful to Toph about not being able to get a boyfriend because she is blind. I told her that was really rude, and she must've gotten mad at me. She said she needed to be alone."

"Okay, but why are you asking me about it?"

"Well, you're a girl right?"

She smirked, "Yeah I've been told so."

"What I meant was you know how girls think so," he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "maybe you could give me some advice?"

She thought for a moment, "Aang from the sound of it you're not telling me everything."

Aang's heart stopped, "What do you mean?"

"She has fights with Toph all the time," she tilted her head to the side watching his expression for clues, "and telling her what she did was rude or wrong usually makes her feel guilty not mad, but if there was something else you did it might change things."

Aang blushed and looked to the side, "well there is one other little thing that may be on her mind."

Suki narrowed her eye, "How little?"

"Um . . . Appa little," he shifted nervously.

"Aang, Appa isn't little. What happened," he blushed deeper but said nothing, so Suki put on the sweetest smile she could, "come on Aang you can tell me. What happened?"

Aang took a deep breath, "Well . . . we kinda . . . you see we . . . okay here is the thing . . . me and Katara," Aang mumbled something that Suki couldn't hear.

"Aang I can't hear you."

Aang bit his lip before forcing himself to continue, "Me – and – Katara – slept – together."

It took all of Suki's willpower to keep her smile, "Oh . . . well . . . that, might be it."

"So does she hate me?" Aang's eyes downcast.

"No, Aang she doesn't hate you," he looked at her happily, and she smiled genuinely.

"She doesn't!?"

"No, she is mad at herself and the fight with Toph overwhelmed her, she is just feeling angry that she let her emotions get the better of her. You know how she likes to be in control," Suki walked over to Aang and put an arm around him, "Just go talk to her."

"But she said-."

"Aang, just do it," she looked him in the eye, "she need company, give her a hug. Help her through."

"Thanks, Suki," Aang said smiling.

"Anytime, Aang," as Aang was about to leave she added, "oh and send my _shnookums_ back up here, and don't worry I won't tell him."

Aang smiled from ear to ear, "I will, and Suki you're the best," he left the rooftop and headed to Katara's room. He just stood outside the door then, mustering up all his courage, he opened the door, "Katara?"

Sorry to end it this way but this is getting pretty long so just wait for the next chapter. Review Please.


	3. Elation

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

Happy Valentine's Day (When this was published at least)

Warning !LEMON!

______________________________________________________________________________

"Katara?"

Katara heard Aang's voice and immediately sat up on the bed, facing away from him, "Yes?"

"I wanted to come make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," she lied to herself just as much as to Aang, she heard him come toward her. Aang sat next to her on the bed, so she turned to look at him.

He gazed into her eyes, "I don't think you are."

"How are you so sure Aang," Katara scowled slightly, "I know how I feel better than you do."

"That doesn't mean you can't lie about it. I know because you have tear streaks," Aang brought his hand to her cheek and then showed her his slightly damp finger, "so are how do you_ really_ feel?"

Katara turned away from him. It was no use lying, the tear marks crushed any chance of that, "I feel sad . . . and guilty."

Aang grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him, "Katara, you and Toph fight all the time, and compared to some of them this one was almost mellow. There is something else bugging you and I think I know what," he looked at her sadly, making Katara feel even worse. Just to stare into his eyes and see sadness broke her heart, but to know she was the cause made it unbearable. Aang gazed off to the side, "this is about last night, isn't it?"

"Yes," Katara's eyes welled up, "it is."

Aang looked at her, "I'm sorry."

This pushed Katara over the edge, she pulled him into a hug and sobbed into his shoulder, "Don't be. It was my fault, I-I let my emotions get this better of me. I guess I just lost control."

Aang arms tightened around her, "Two people were there Katara, it's my fault to."

"That's just it Aang," Katara brought her head up to look him in the eyes, tears streaming down her face, "You didn't even know and I forced you. You must hate me."

"What?! Katara I don't hate you," he smiled at her, "I love you."

"But, the whole reason I'm sad is because I thought you regretted it," she wiped away the tear marks on her face.

"Why would you _ever_ think that?"

"Well in the morning you left so quickly. It seemed like you were in a hurry to get away from me," Katara felt tears start to form again.

"Katara, I told you. I left because if Sokka had seen us . . . well let's try not to think about that," he grimaced.

"We have to tell him sometime."

"I know," Aang smiled at her, "but that is what death beds are for."

She couldn't help but smile to, "Thanks, Aang."

"Anytime," they hugged again, "I also have something else that might cheer you up."

She pulled away and looked at him eagerly, "What is it?"

"Knowledge," Katara raised her eyebrows at him, "don't worry its good. Guess what Suki calls Sokka."

"What?"

"Shnookums," she and Aang laughed, "I knew that would get you. It was easier to cheer you up than I thought."

Katara got off the bed, "I'm going to take a bath. My face got all dried out from crying, but I'll see you when I get out."

Aang stood up and headed for the door, "Okay come find me when you're done."

As he opened the door Katara told him goodbye then he walked out into the hallway shutting the door behind him. Next up Toph, not because of the fight, which she had probably shrugged off after a few minutes, but because Aang needed to kill some time. He figured Sokka and Suki where still _preoccupied_ and he still had no clue where Zuko and Mai went, so that left Toph.

He walked down the hall a little and went to knock on the door, "Don't bother Twinkle-toes, I know you're there."

"Oh, right. May I come in?"

"Yes you _may_," he opened the door and found Toph sitting on the bed eating out of a small sac, "seriously though, you don't have to be so proper. I'm not a teacher, I won't slap your hand with a ruler if you say can I."

Toph reached a hand into the sac and shoved a fistful of leaves into her mouth, "Are you eating dried out lettuce?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"How should I know?" Toph ate another handful.

"Well, because you're eating it," Aang said dumbfounded.

She shrugged, "I was snooping around the kitchen and found these in a drawer. They smelled good, and I figured they must be eatable because well, why else would they be in the kitchen?"

Aang looked at the bag again, "To make tea."

Toph stopped in the middle of reaching for more, "How do you know that?"

"It kind of says so on the side of the bag."

"Oh," she brought out a leaf and sniffed it, "is it okay to eat plain tea leaves?"

Aang shrugged, "I don't know I've never heard."

"So you've never heard of someone dying of this?" he shook his head, so she stuffed another handful in her mouth, "So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for Katara to finish her bath."

"I hate baths."

"Why?" Aang sat down on the floor with his legs crossed.

"Well I can't see very when I'm in the water and even when I get out my feet are soft and wrinkled so, again seeing is an issue."

"Yeah, I guess I would hate taking a bath if it blinded me."

"So you _like_ baths."

"They're okay."

"Your something else, Twinkle-toes, you really are."

Just then Iroh walked past the door humming and did a double take, "What are you doing with my tea leaves?!" he ran up to Toph and took the bag but immediately relaxed, "Oh, thank goodness. For a minute I thought you were eating my White Jade leaves. They're very rare you know."

Aang looked at him, "What ones is she eating?"

"The peppermint leaves," he gazed at Aang thoughtfully, "you use them to add more flavor to other teas, but don't tell anyone. It is one of my secrets."

"Don't worry I won't. Hey, do you know where Zuko took Mai?"

Iroh's grin turned into an ear to ear smile, "Yes I do." Then he left.

Toph made a small growling noise, "I can't believe he took my food, and was that story over?"

Aang scratched the back of his head, "I don't think it was."

Toph stretched out on the bed, and they sat in silence for a few minutes with the occasional stomach rumble from Toph. Aang had even started to meditate, when Toph suddenly sat up, "Zuko is _PROPOSING_!"

Aang's eyes snapped open, "Toph you don't know that."

"I'm telling you Twinkle-toes, I know these things."

Aang just looked at her skeptically, "How?"

"Think about it, he took her to dinner last night. Then this morning her wakes her up for a surprise trip, takes Appa and leaves."

"I don't kn- WAIT! What do you mean he took Appa?"

Toph's face lit up, "Oh yeah! That's what I was forgetting! Zuko asked me to tell you."

Aang's head practically exploded, "And you forgot?!"

"Yep."

"So, you just let Zuko take him?!"

"Yep."

He stood up, "How could you just let Zuko take him."

"What's the big deal here?"

Aang blushed a little, "Well I was planning to take Katara to some hot springs."

"They have hot springs here?"

"No, they're to the west just outside the outer wall."

"Did you ask her yet?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Then I still don't see a problem, you haven't told her yet so she can't be disappointed if you have to wait till tomorrow."

He sat back down on the floor, "I guess you're right."

Toph's stomach growled, "I miss my food."

"You sound like Sokka."

"Oh, great!"

"Calm down I was just kidding."

"No not that. It's that I'm about to have more company," Toph groaned.

"What's all the yelling about?"

Aang turned around and saw Katara in the doorway, "Well that was fast bath."

"I cut it short when I heard yelling," Katara looked from Aang to Toph, "well, are either of you going to tell me _why_ there was yelling?"

Before Aang could answer Toph chimed in, "Twinkle-toes freaked when I told him Zuko took Appa, but we talked and I calmed him down. Then we sang a happy song and had a great friendship moment."

Katara turned to Aang, "Was the first part of that true?"

"Yeah, but the second part wasn't."

Katara looked at Toph who had begun biting her fingernails, "I caught the sarcasm." She said drily before sitting on the end of the bed.

Toph groaned, "How much longer am I going to have to make small talk before you guys leave?"

"Toph, what are you talking about I just got here," Katara said sourly.

"But Aang didn't."

Aang turned to Katara, "Should we leave?"

"Just one thing first," Katara looked at Toph, "I'm sorry about before."

"Whatever, I don't really care." She went back to biting her nails.

"Well . . . okay then," Katara grabbed Aang's hand and led him to the door, "bye, Toph."

"Have fun you two." Aang and Katara blushed and shut the door.

"Hey Katara, can I ask you something?"

She looked at him smiling, "Of course."

"Well, I was just thinking," Aang glanced away sheepishly, "that maybe we could . . . go on an actual date?"

Katara's face lit up, "I would love to!"

"Great! I also have an idea where we could go," He beamed up at her, "there are some hot springs just a few hours away, but we need Appa to get there."

"Then let's go get him!"

"We can't. Zuko and Mai took him."

"I bet Zuko will be back soon. He and Mai have been away all day it shouldn't take them much longer."

"Toph thinks that Zuko is proposing, if she is right they might be gone for a long time."

Katara's eyebrows shot up, "What!? That's crazy. He wouldn't be proposing so soon would he?"

Aang shrugged, "I don't know, how long have they been dating?"

"Uh," she was quiet for a moment, "I don't know. But still, I don't think Zuko would propose here. He would do it in the Fire Nation."

"Maybe that's why he needed Appa!" Aang grabbed Katara's hand, "I know who we could ask."

"Iroh?"

He smiled back at her as they went down the stairs, "Yep. When I asked him if he knew where they went he smiled really big and said yes. Then he just walked away."

As he and Katara got to the bottom of the stairs, they saw Iroh taking orders from a nearby table. He went back into the kitchen so Aang followed him with Katara close behind.

"Hey, Iroh," Aang made his way up to Iroh, "can we talk to you."

Iroh looked up from his tea pot, "Certainly, just make it quick. Those customers look like the impatient kind."

"We want to know if Zuko is proposing to Mai."

Iroh let out a sigh, "I was supposed to keep it a secret, but yes he is," now he smiled clearly elated, "How did you know?"

Katara looked at Aang who answered, "Ask Toph."

Iroh went back to making his tea, "Just act surprised when he tells you . . . oh and happy, be sure to be happy for them," he smiled proudly, "I know I am!"

"Why wouldn't we be happy?" asked Katara.

Iroh shrugged, "When you asked if he was proposing instead of sounding curious it came out more serious. Otherwise I wouldn't have answered," Iroh looked out into the front room, "I better get back to these customers."

Aang peeked out at the tables. The man from before was looking a bit angry, "You were right when you said they looked like the impatient kind of customers."

Iroh grabbed the tea cups and bustled back into the store front. Aang turned to Katara, "Should we do something else?"

"We could or we could wait."

He scratched his head, "How long do you think we would have to wait?"

Katara thought for a moment, "If they went to the Fire Nation it could be a day or two."

"Can you wait that long?"

"I can if you can."

"Yeah, I can wait," he grinned, "or we could find some other way to get there."

She looked at him questioningly, "How?"

"Sokka said he took a giant eelhound to the launching point, right?" Katara nodded, "Do you know where he got it?"

"He got it from master Piando, his new shop is just a few blocks from here, but I don't know if the giant eelhound was even his."

Aang frowned, "How could it not be?"

"Well, we were at the White Lotus camp. It could have been any of theirs."

Aang shrugged, "We've got to start somewhere. At the very least this will give us something to do until Zuko gets back."

"Okay, let's do it," Katara grabbed Aang's hand, "follow me."

Aang blushed, "Lead the way."

Katara took him out of the tea shop into the streets. They made their way through town and down several back alleys. The short walk had proved to be more troublesome than first expected as the streets near Iroh's tea shop were lined with busy stores that apparently had a lot of customers. Eventually Aang and Katara found Piando's weapons boutique.

They wandered through the maze of weapons to the front desk. Aang spotted Piando in the back room, "Hey! Master Piando, can we talk to you for a minute?!"

Piando made his way to the desk, "Well certainly, and just call me Piando. Master Piando his how my students address me."

Katara piped up, "Can we ask you to do us a favor, M- Piando?"

He looked at her thoughtfully, "And what would that favor be?"

"We would like to borrow the giant eelhound Sokka used to get to the Fire Nation air fleet," she smiled, "If it's not too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all, Katara. On the contrary I have been looking for a place to unload it, my shop is only so big," Piando gazed at her questioningly, "But if I may ask, where is Appa?"

Aang sourly answered, "Zuko took him."

"I see," Piando pointed to a door to the side, "Jasper is out that door . . . that is his name."

Aang and Katara looked at each other before heading for the door. Katara turned back, "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure to serve a friend."

Katara followed Aang out the door. Jasper was tied to a poll in the middle of a small lawn. If they had come to the store from this direction they would have seen him, "So does he want us to just take him."

Aang walked up to Jasper and started untying him, "I think."

Katara looked around, "Piando must be a very trusting man. Jasper is completely unguarded anyone could just come and take him."

"I guessing not many people want to steel from a master swordsman who has an entire shop full of deadly weapons," Aang jumped onto Jaspers back and Katara sat behind him.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she blushed as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," she shifted uncomfortably, "I think so."

"Okay then! Here we go!" Aang pulled on the rains. Jasper bolted off the lawn into the streets much to the dismay of the townsfolk.

Aang and Katara wound through the streets at a rather slow pace, but picked up speed once outside the upper ring. From there they made record time to the city wall and finally they exited the outer wall.

Aang was surprised at how fast Jasper was, he had always heard they were fast creatures but he had never ridden one until now. He turned Jasper to head west gingerly pulling on the rains. It was different than riding Appa but after a while he got the hang of it and was able to relax. It was now it finally registered Katara's hands were around his waist. He blushed and skipped the step of spurring Jasper to go faster, he thought, _what's the point in rushing_?

They made it just as the sun was setting. A mountain loomed in front of them covered in trees and occasional pools of warm water.

Katara gazed in wonder, "Wow, it's so beautiful," she got off of Jasper and Aang couldn't help feeling disappointed as her arms left his waist.

"I'm going to go tie Jasper up, then we can go find a hot spring to sit in."

"Okay, sounds good." She watched as he took Jasper into the trees. She looked around for a hot spring and spotted one a few yards up the mountain.

Aang made his way out of the trees, "Now let's go swimming!"

"There is a hot spring right up there," Katara pointed to the spring she had found a few moments before, when she turned back to Aang she saw he had taken off his shirt and pants. She blushed deeply at seeing his underwear, which left little to the imagination.

"Come on, let's go!" he said excitedly. He ran up the mountain to the hot spring and jumped in, immediately regretting it, "Ouch! Careful when you get it, it's really hot." His eyes widened as Katara started stripping down to her underclothes.

She finished taking off her top and walked over to the hot spring. She eased into the water, "It is hot. That must've really hurt."

He continued to stare at her, "It wasn't bad," he mumbled absently.

Katara looked at the sun "I think we have about five minutes of light left. I wish there was a place to sit in here."

Aang snapped back to reality, "I could earthbend some seats," she smiled at him happily as he made a bench at the end of the hot spring. She sat down and Aang settled in next to her, "Is this a good date?"

She smiled, "The best, but you know what would make it better?"

"What?"

"This," she kissed him.

Katara pulled away blushing and Aang was to. After that they swam for a bit, but although swimming is fun it couldn't compare to that.

About twenty minutes later Aang found himself sitting with Katara again. They had stopped swimming after the light had completely disappeared so they wouldn't hit the edge or each other. Aang peered at her through the darkness, he leaned in to kiss her but caught her cheek. Aang quickly amended his mistake and found her lips.

Just as he went to pull away Katara opened her mouth and pulled him closer. He slipped his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan slightly. It was his turn to moan when Katara stroked his tongue with hers and started rubbing his back. Aang brought his hands up into her hair then moved them slowly down to her waist.

Katara stood up bringing him with her, now she pulled him flush against her. She felt his obvious arousal against her. The hot water added to the feeling, and their thoughts began to cloud. Aang bent a rock bed that came almost all the way out of the water. He slowly laid her down and climbed on top of her.

She laid in the two or so inches of water and closed her eyes focusing all her energy on kissing Aang. He left her mouth an planted kisses along her jaw then down her neck. Katara rubbed his back and shoulders, then she traced his arrow down to his underwear.

Aang reached her chest bindings and began to undo them. Once her breasts were free he brought back the memories of last time and began to suck on her nipple. She gasped and wiggled beneath him this made her rub against his groin, and he groaned and began grinding against her. Katara brought her hands back down to his underwear and slowly drew them off. Aang felt his penis become free and sat up to look Katara in the eyes.

She took this chance and looked down at it. It was dark with little moonlight and Katara could barely see it, so she reached down and cupped him. Aang moaned and bucked his hips, the water provided lubricant and he slipped easily through her clutching fingers. He squeezed his eyes closed as he thrust into her hands. Katara saw him getting too excited and let go just as he bucked again. He rubbed against her clothed womanhood and she squealed. Aang saw her pleasure and wanted to see more, he slipped off her panties and tossed them to the side.

Aang, sitting on his knees, placed his erection against her entrance. She nodded and he thrust in, as he did hot water rushed into her and ran down her tunnel. Katara screamed as she orgasmed from the unexpected feeling. During her orgasm her walls constricted forcing the water back out. It streamed against Aang's sensitive manhood before spraying out all over his nether-regions. He grunted at the extra stimulation and thrust in as fast as he could with his hands on Katara's waist.

Katara came down from her orgasm only to find that when her walls relaxed more hot water flooded in streaming by Aang's cock, and as Aang was now going faster and hitting her g-spot, she climaxed again. Aang couldn't hold out against another rush of hot water to his already highly constricted erection and he came. With her walls still constricted the water was gone leaving Katara open to feel Aang's hot semen stream along her vaginal wall in time with his final orgasmic thrusts. He yelled loudly with his release.

As he pulled out more water rushed in and Katara groaned, "Aang that was . . ."

Aang panted, "Wonderful," he leaned down to kiss her, then he lifted her up and carried her out of the spring. He stumbled to the nearest patch of grass and earthbent a tent before laying her down inside.

He crawled in beside her and draped his arm over her. She snuggled in against his chest, "Goodnight, Aang," she whispered.

He pulled her as close as he could, "Goodnight, Katara," and then they drifted off to sleep.

I am aware that valentine's day was yesterday but better late than never.

R'N'R Please!!!


	4. Authors Note, March 26

**~Authors Note~**

I'm sorry for updating this Authors note again but I have changed my plans. As I said before I am publishing a group of one-shots (24) with this story and they were all going to be published on April, 12. However it was brought to my attention having so many stories published at once could get messy, so starting tomorrow I am going to put up one story a day then on April, 12 I will publish chapter 4 of this story along with the remaining 8 one-shots. So check back at midnight, and I will have a new story up.


End file.
